gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Angost
Angost is the capital city of Ardadain , and is a teeming metropolis of inns, shops, guildhalls, temples and market traders. The city was founded during the time of Arandor , but it was only after the fall of the Kingdom that the Ardanian King chose it as his capital. Angost has since grown in stature, and is now one of the largest cities in the east. Modelled in the Arandor style, Angost is circular,dissected by three circular and artificial canals. The canals are fed by the great lake of Nen Arano , and help serve shipping and fishing, as well as divide the city into districts.The central district, known as king’s Isle, is the location of the great and beautiful Royal Palace, home to the Kings of Ardadain. Built atop a small hill, the palace dominates the city. The high temple of Eleniel is also found here. The king’s Isle is off limits to the general public, save once a month when petitions are heard, and for pilgrims visiting the High Temple. The temple district, just over the canal, is where the Eleniel’s Cathedral is (always open to the public), as well as numerous temples to all the other gods and goddesses of the Tolton religion.St. Gilia's and St. Parzifa’s are the noble quarters, and home to the manors and mansions of the city’s wealthiest, as well as the numerous lords and high-servants who serve the king. Knightsholm, in the north, is the guild district, and all the main guildhalls are found, lining the wide streets, as well as the Colleges of Light . The main barracks is also located here, where the Royal Army is houses and trained. The East Fourth and the West Fourth are the districts where the common citizens live, many of whom are craftsmen or hunters, and have meager incomes. The East fourth in particular is filled with small stone houses and narrow streets, and the northern portion is high in crime, and known as the Slums.Lakeside is the commercial centre of Angost, and the majority of shops are found here, specializing in everything from general clothes to the weapons and armour of distant cultures. Large Markets are held here, near the north gate, with traders from all over the known world selling their wares. To the south is Queenstown, the entertainment fourth. This is the location of the Queen’s Theatre, where great plays are performed. Smaller theatres are also found here, and numerous buskers and performers line the wide-streets. The majority of taverns and inns can be found in Queenstown, though their prices are more expensive than the more ‘quaint’ inns in the common quarters. Asmall number of brothels and dancing-lodges are found on the northern end, near the canal. The canals are crossed by wide arched bridges, and those near the King’s Isle are protected by guards. Banners of the great houses are hung from the parapets of the Sharya Bridge and the king’s Crossing. The other bridges are lined with intricate statues, depicting the theme of the bridge. For example, the Dragon Bridge has 12 dragons, 6 per side, entwined together in battle. The city is protected by a large wall, 50’ tall and reinforced by numerous towers. Guards patrol the streets at all times, ensuring the safety of the citizens. The city has expanded over the years, and a number of hastily constructed shanty-houses have been built outside the city walls, to house the swelling population. KEY: ANGOST, CAPITAL CITY OF ARDADAIN #The Royal Palace #High Temple of Eleniel #The Temple District- Various temples and embassies. #St. Gilia’s- A noble quarter, filled with manors and parks. #Knightsholm- Mainly barracks, guildhouses and colleges. #St. Parzifa’s- A noble quarter, filled with manors and parks. #Lakeside: The Commercial Quarter- markets and shops #The East Fourth- Common residences #Queenstown: The entertainment Quarter- inns, theatres, brothels, shows, taverns, etc. #The West Fourth- Common residences #Swan Street #Elfin Street #King’s Street #Saint’s Street #Old Street #Market Street #King’s Isle #Wall Street #Horse Bridge #Sharya Bridge #Dragon Bridge #Unicorn Bridge #Griffon Bridge #King’s Crossing Category:Cities Category:Ardadain